Abby Reynolds, Chosen One
"Abby Reynolds, Chosen One" is the seventh episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 1 and the seventh installment of the series overall. It was performed at the Free Comic Book Day Event at Packrat Comics in Hilliard, Ohio on May 7, 2016. It was released as podcast episode 36, and recorded in an empty, concrete block room, hence the audio quality. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Jerome Wetzel Previous episode: "Ragina" Next episode: "Wanda's Wand" 'The Story' The narrator begins by introducing Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One. Abby speaks up, unsure who Daniel Kravitz is. Not knowing himself, the narrator restarts with character introductions, calling Abby the Chosen One, Rufus her mentor, non-beheaded Grezit a teammate, Ragina her friend, and Josh Wallace, her best friend. Also, Ragina is dating Josh and jealous of the best friend label, wanting it for herself. Grezit also seems to have a crush on Josh. Rufus is the first to notice something is wrong, telling Abby of his feeling, but not able to pin down what it is. Abby trusts his judgment, but doesn't have an answer for him. They go to the backroom to train, Ragina following to watch. While Josh mans the shop, two customers enter the store, Gary and his younger sister, Teresa. Grezit quickly hides under a lampshade. Gary demands to see Abby. When Josh says she isn't there, Gary threatens to kill Josh to send a message. Grezit reveals himself to protect Josh, but Teresa morphs into a ten-foot tall ogre and knocks Grezit out. Gary complains it will take hours to get Teresa back to human form. At this point, Abby, Rufus, and Ragina have heard the commotion and enter. When Abby refers to Grezit as her friend, Teresa is surprised that someone with Abby's reputation would befriend monsters. Gary then demands Abby fix his sister permanently, and Abby says there's nothing wrong with Teresa the way she is. Gary threatens Josh again, and Rufus offers that it would be possible to suppress Teresa's ogre-ness if that's what they really want to do. Teresa says it's not comfortable to be human, and Abby doesn't like the idea of forcing suppression on her. By now, Gary has hit Teresa and showed himself to be a bully, so Abby refuses to go along with what Gary wants. Abby and an awoken Grezit easily defeat Gary, and Abby has Josh call the cops on Gary. After things settle down, Josh, moved by Abby's speech about people being who they should be, confesses to Abby that he likes her, but she says she doesn't see him as any more than a friend. Josh goes on and admits that he hired a sorcerer to cast a spell to be close to her, implanting himself in her memories and granting her the Chosen One powers. Josh breaks the charm that contains the spell and assures her everything will return to normal within a few minutes. Memory restored, Abby says could never be friends with someone who plays with people like puppets and tells Josh she never wants to see him again, demanding he leave town. Josh then tries to tell Abby something about Ragina, but she sends him away before he can get it out. 'Guest Starring' Seamus Talty as Josh Wallace Virgil Von Hartzel as Gary Addie Peelle as Teresa 'Trivia' This is the only episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One that Daniel does not appear in. It was an idea Jerome had had early on, but had planned to save it for later in the series until Nathan's lack of availability and Wendy wanting to participate in the special show pushed it to the forefront. Due to audio issues, Wendy sang the theme song a capella during the live performance. The version on the podcast with music backing was recorded at rehearsal. This plot was loosely inspired by the season 4 Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Superstar."Category:DK Volume 1